Pregnant by a Dhampir
by Hidden-In-The-Shaddows
Summary: The length of Roses pregnancy and how she copes with telling Dimitri she is pregnant with his baby
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so chapter one. THis story is all about Rose's pregnancy and the problems that go with it as well as a lot of Protective Mr Belikov **

**ROSE **

"Pregnant?" I asked looking at the doctor.  
"Yes Mrs Belikov. You are Pregnant. From what I can tell about six weeks.  
"Its impossible. Ive only had sex with my husband. A dhampir"  
"You were shadow kissed Mrs Belikov. In rare cases shadow kissed women can become pregnant by a dhampir.  
"Okay wait. So theres a baby in me?" I asked and the doctor nodded.

"Holy hell" I snapped my hand flying to my stomach. Dimitri's baby was inside me. But would he believe me. What if he didn't? Would he leave?

**DIMITRI **

Rose had been quiet for days. Everytime I had tried to hold my Rose she would shrink away from me. She wasnt as fiery as she had been and something was definitely wrong.  
"Roza" I whispered catching her arm as she entered out room. I needed to find out what was going on. What had I done to her?  
"Dimitri don't please" she replied and I could see that she had cried. My heart dropped to my stomach at the thought of my beautiful wife crying. It was almost unbearable.  
"Rose, you need to tell me what is going on. I am your husband I have been for a year now. More than that I am your Dimitri." I told her remembering when she had said that she could tell me anything because I was "her dimitri". "What have I done Roza" I whispered my voice thick with tears.  
"Dimitri, please. You haven't done anything wrong. How could you think that?" She whispered tears falling silently from her eyes.  
"Rose, no. Dont cry please. Whatever it is tell me" I whispered pulling her close to me.  
"I'm pregnant" she sobbed and my world froze.

The news that Rose was pregnant was a big shock. She couldn't be could she? Was it mine? It couldn't be.  
"How?" Was the only word that came from my mouth. My knees were growing increasingly weak in both hope and fear. I pulled Rose closer and held her. No matter whose this baby was I would love her and it always. She was my Roza. The one who I had fallen so helplessly in love with three years ago and I was still hopelessly in love with her.  
"I don't know. The doctor thinks it is because I was shadow kissed. I still died even if I did loose my bond with Lissa. I still died and was brought back. He said that it could be that when Lissa healed me she gave me some moroi traits. I can become pregnant by a dhampire. It is rare and wont happen often but yeah" she gushed sobbing harder and moving away from me.

It took me a while to realise what she had said. **Pregnant by a dhampire.** The baby was mine?  
"The baby is mine?" I asked my voice rough.  
"Of course Dimitri. I haven't been with anyone else. I wasn't avoiding you because I had slept with someone else. No! I could never do that to you. I love you more than anything" she whispered turning back to face me.

My eyes instantly dropped to Rose's stomach. My baby was there. My baby. Mine and Rose's. I had never thought I would be able to say that. To even think about it. I loved Rose and had convinced myself that having children was out of the question and that I was okay with it. But now, being here with her. Being told that she was carrying my baby was the most amazing feeling ever.

I then did the only thing that I could think to do. I wrapped Rose in my arms and pressed my lips to hers showing her just how much I loved her and how much I would love our baby.  
"Roza, you have no idea how happy you have made me" I cried. I rarely cried but now I could not hold back my tears.  
"I love you Dimitri. I am sorry that I kept this from you. I was just so be afraid. I was scared that you wouldn't believe me."  
"Even if the baby wasn't mine I would stay by your side. I love you too much to let you go" I whispered. Slowly I bent down to kiss her stomach. "And I will love this one in here too" I whispered as Rosa laughed wrapping me in her arms once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Janine **

"YOU ARE WHAT!" I screamed. No way was this happening. No way was my daughter pregnant. She was married to Dimitri for god's sakes. How could she be pregnant? She was nineteen years old!  
"Mom! Why are you so angry?" She asked me. Was she stupid now as well.  
"I am only 39 years old Rose. I am not going to be a grandmother at 39"  
"You wont. You will be fourty. The baby isn't meant to be here till June" Rose told me and I huffed looking form her to Dimitri. Dimitri's arm was kept firmly around her, his hand resting on her slightly bulging stomach.

"Why are you so happy about this?"  
"Mom!"  
"No"  
"The baby is Dimitri's" she told me and I stopped.  
"How?"  
"Because I am –was- shadow kissed and somehow I can get pregnant. The baby is Dimitri's" She explained. Dimitri just stayed silent placing a kiss on her forehead.

"So…"  
"So be happy for me!" Rose told me and hugged me.  
"I am happy for you Rose. But this is a big thing"  
"I know mom, I know" She whispered.

**Dimitri **

I knew Rose's mother wouldn't be the most supportive but I knew her reaction was coming. Rose and I had known it would. No one believed that we could have children but we were. It was hard for me to stay quiet while she spoke to Janine. I wanted to scoop her up in my arms and keep her away from everyone.

When Rose pulled away from Janine I wrapped my arms around her again. My hands rested on her stomach again. At ten weeks Rose already had a bump. It wasn't very big but it was enough to be noticeable.

Rose yawned and I pulled her against me "Ready to go home?" I asked and she nodded in response waving to her mom.  
"Good bye Darling. I am happy for you" Janine told her but when she glanced up at me I figured she was a little less than happy that I had got her daughter pregnant.

When Rose got home she sat on the sofa her hands resting on her bump. I smiled and sat beside her placing my hands over hers.  
"I love you" she whispered one of her hands coming up and resting on my cheek and she yawned again. It had been a long day. She had told both Lissa and her mom about the baby and their reactions had taken their toll.

"I love you too" I whispered smiling kissing her hand.  
"Me too, or us two" she smiled looking down at her belly.  
"I love you both but I meant you Roza" I whispered brushing my lips against hers lightly trying to move away but her hands caught in my hair trapping her lips against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

***_I own no one and nothing in this and all rights go to Richelle Mead*_**

**ROSE**

The next time that I went back to the doctors was to have my scan. I was so nervous. I wanted to see our baby.

The nurse lay me flat on my back sitting Dimitri beside me holding onto my hand.  
"Mrs Belikov you need to stay still" the nurse told me and I nodded.  
"This is going to be cold" she told me before placing the jell on my stomach.

I gasped when the jell touched my skin. It was freezing. Dimitri squeeed my hand and I smiled.  
"Lets see the baby then shall we?" the nurse smiled and placed another object on my stomach moving it across.

My breath caught when I heard the tiny heartbeat.  
"Theres the baby" the nurse told me and I looked at the screen.  
"Dimitri, thats our baby" I wispered clutching his hand.  
"Sure is" Dimitri whispered his voice thick.  
"Steady heart beat is good. The baby looks about normal size. We need you to come back for another scan in four weeks. We want to bring you in regularly to follow the progress of the baby, concidering the nature of the pregnancy and next time we should be able to find out the sex of the baby if you want to know" the doctor told us but I wasnt paying attention. I knew my baby was healthy and thats all I needed to know.

The nurse handed me a tissue and I wiped away the jell and turned to Dimitri.  
"I love you Roza" he whispered as the nurse handed me a bunch of photo's of the baby.  
"Theres our baby" I choked. The picture was adorable. You could mainly see babies head but you could make out its little arms and legs if you looked.  
"Perfection" Dimitri smiled.

**Lissa**

When Rose handed me the photo I smiled.  
"Awhh my little godchild" I smiled hugging Rose. I was happy for her. She was going to be a great Mom. Dimitri stood behind her his arms wraped around her. He was going to be very protective of this baby. I could tell already...

**Abe**

"He got her what!" Abe growled. Belikov had gotten his daughter pregnant and he wasnt happy.  
"Abe calm down" Janine told him her hands running over his face.  
"Janine, our daughter is pregnant"  
"Yes and at her age I was only a few months away" she told him smiling kissing his neck. Abe smiled holding her to him.  
"Mmmhhmmm. But this is different, they are both dhampirs!" he told her a dangerous tone in his voice.  
"Dont use that tone with me" she warned and Abe smiled.  
"I dont want her hurt" he sighed.

Abe would be having a word with Belikov and he would be sure to look after Rose and the baby once he was finished. He knew what it meant to leave a pregnant woman and it was the worst mistake he had ever made and it had ruined Janine. Rose would not go through the same.


	4. Chapter 4

***I own nothing, all rights to richelle mead***

**Dimitri **

Rose was getting too big for us to hide the pregnancy any more. She was only four months pregnant but her stomach was visible through most of her tops now and people were talking.

A lot of them didn't believe the baby was mine. It was impossible. They all thought Rose had gone and got pregnant by someone else. Others believed I had asked her too. They were all so wrong.

It hurt Rose the most. People thinking that she had cheated on me made her angry and upset.  
"I hate them" she snapped once while we were lying in our bed.  
"Shh Roza" I whispered.  
"It isn't fair. When moroi women get pregnant it's all "Ohh congratulations" and with me its "Oh how is Dimitri taking it?" she sighed rubbing her stomach.  
"Rose, I don't care what anyone else thinks. I know this baby is mine and so do the people who need to know. Everyone else can leave. I don't care" he told her holding her close.  
"It's just like all of the good I have done has been erased and I am back to square one" she sighed .  
"Roza" I whispered "I love you and I know you aren't on square one" I told her and she smiled.  
"I love you " she whispered  
"I love you too" I smiled kissing her lightly and trailing those kisses down to her stomach. "I love this little one too"

**ROSE **

"So do you want to know if it is a little boy or girl?" The doctor asked us and I tensed. Did I want to know? A part of me screamed yes but I wanted it to be a surprise.  
"What do you think?" I asked Dimitri "Do you want to know?"  
"I think it should be a surprise. Keep us on our toes" Dimitri smiled and I nodded.  
"Then we won't find out" I told the doctor and he nodded walking away.

This ultra sound once again showed that our baby was healthy and growing normally. I couldn't help but feel relieved. In my head I was always worrying that something would go wrong. It was my worst nightmare. That and loosing Dimitri.

When I got home I rushed to the bathroom throwing up. Dimitri came in and held back my hair rubbing my back.  
"No Dimitri, go. I've told you. I hate you seeing this" I murmured before being sick again.  
"In sickness and in health Rose" he told me. I sighed and sat on the floor my head in my hands. Morning sickness was a bitch.

Dimitri picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bed laying me down and pulling the covers up around me before lying down beside me.  
"I thought of something today when they asked us if we wanted to know if the baby was a boy or girl" I whispered taking his hand.  
"Baby names" Dimitri smiled and I nodded. He got me so well.  
"Well what do you think?" I asked him.

Dimitri sat there for what must have been hours thinking of names. "  
"What about Amia?" I smiled "It means loved" I told him.  
"I like that. So if our baby is a girl we'll call her Amia and if the baby is a boy?"  
"I liked your one. Darius." I yawned closing my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

***I own nothing, all rights to richelle mead***

**DIMITRI **

"I am getting huge" Rose complained as we walked through court. She was now in maternity clothes at five months.  
"Four months left" I whispered taking her hand.  
"Mmm and I am going to get even bigger" she whined and I laughed. "Don't laugh at me"  
"I'm not Rose" I whispered again and she stopped touching her stomach.

"Are you okay" I asked worried. Rose let out a breath and nodded  
"Just a kick. This baby is going to be a good guardian" she murmured and put my hand where hers was. I felt the harsh kick against Rose's skin and sighed.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again running my hand through her hair.  
"Yes" she sighed "stop worrying Lissa is waiting for us" she told me.  
"If you feel tired today tell me and I'll take you home" I told her.  
"Shh you. I like it when you are looking out for me but this is too much" she laughed and I stopped.  
"Nothing is too much Rose. You are my wife, the mother of my unborn baby. I don't want anything to happen to you. Either of you" I whispered brushing my lips over hers. I knew this was all we were allowed. People still didn't like that Rose and I were together.  
"I know" Rose whispered.

**ROSE **

When we got to Lissa's Dimitri didn't leave my side. I knew he was worried but he didn't need to be.  
"Hey" I told him "Stop fussing. I have baby covered in here for another four months. Enjoy it. After that it will be nappies and bottles." I smiled and he laughed.

Lissa sat opposite me Christian draping an arm over her.  
"What about baby names?" She asked me smiling. I looked at Dimitri and smiled.  
"If it's a baby girl Amia Louise and of it is a baby boy Darius Nikolai" I told her.  
"I hope you have a baby girl" she told me.  
"I don't know. I think a baby boy might be nice" I smiled and Dimitri looked at me.  
"Why?"  
"I don't know. Just the idea of you with a baby boy. Makes me smile" I told him and he laughed.  
"I could say the same about you and a daughter" he whispered in my ear and I shivered slightly.  
"A daughter who could turn out to hate me as much as I hated my mom" I told him frowning.  
"Our daughter wont hate you. Besides you and your mamma are fine now" he told me pulling me close to him.  
"I know" I smiled and wrapped myself around him.

**LISSA **

It was nice to see Rose happy. She and Dimitri deserved it. Christian wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

"When are you going to tell her" he asked and I sighed.  
"Soon. She is pregnant Christian. I have to decide whether I can go or not"  
"You can't not go" he whispered in my ear.  
"I know but I don't want to put pressure on Rose. She isn't supposed to be guardianing but I know she will want to come with me and Dimitri will have to stay here with you" she explained.  
"Rose will make that decision" Christian told me and I sighed relaxing against him.


	6. Chapter 6 (Will be edited laterI think

**Hey guys long time no see huh, I have been soo sooo busy with school work and have been ill so haven't really been in the mood for writing but I have my mojo back and I am ready to go …. **

**Okay so this is chapter six so I am hoping you like this one **

**Rose **

"Liss whats up" I asked. Her and Christian sat muttering together for almost an entire hour and that wasn't normally like Lissa.  
"Ive been asked to go to Italy" she told me and I looked at her amazed.  
"That's great Liss! Why?" I asked  
"They want me to see how dhampirs and moroi get along over there. Some have been fighting against the strigoi" she explained but something wasn't right. Liss should have been happy.  
"Okay, so whats bugging you?" I asked  
"How's you-"  
"Liss, Bonded or not I am still your best friend. Tell me" I smiled just as the baby kicked and I winced.

"You okay?" Dimitri asked me and I nodded.  
"Fine, but this baby must be wearing boots because that hurt" I laughed and turned my attention back to Lissa.  
"Christian can't come" she explained and I knew where this was going but I needed to look like I was still listening  
"Okay" I smiled.  
"And neither can dimitri" she told me and that's what I knew she was going to say. Dimitri's arms tightened me around him and pulled me close to him.  
"Oh" this was the only word I could think of. I wanted to go with Lissa but with the baby due in two months I knew I needed to be with Dimitri in case anything happened.

"Liss" I sighed and pushed Dimitri's arms off me to go to her.  
"I know Rose" She smiled and I shook my head. I wasn't letting by best friend go to Italy alone.  
"Cant they postpone it" I asked. I felt awful for asking but I wanted to go with her. Maybe if they could just wait till the baby came.  
"I didn't ask" she smiles and I laughed.  
"Dumbass" I smiled and hugged her close.

**Dimitri **

When I got Rose home she was tired. Being with Lissa all afternoon tired her out even when she wasn't pregnant. Now she barely got to bed before falling asleep.

I smiled and got changed tucking myself in beside her pulling her into my arms. It was times like this when I really thought about Rose and I. And the baby. The sweet lovely miracle baby of ours. My hands dropped to Rose's stomach and I smiled. The baby that I never thought we could have. I had kind of accepted it until now. Now I wondered how I would have coped. The thought of being a father was mind blowing really. It made me want to be more protective of Rose, to love her more, to look after her more. It made me realise how important she really was to me. I had known I couldn't have survived without her before but now I knew that it really was impossible.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Dimitri _**

Two months had passed since Lissa had told Rose that she could be leaving court and it had been a month since the assholes in italy had told Lissa she couldnt change it so now we all stood at the airport waving Lissa off.

Rose stood by my side smiling at Liss but her hand latched on to mine.  
"She will be okay"  
"Yeah well if she isnt then I will personally rip off those guardian's heads" she snapped at I chuckled  
"I think you will have to get in line behind Christian" I warned and she scowled at me.  
"Dont piss off the pregnant woman" Lissa warned me and looked at Rose.  
"I'll be home soon"  
"Good"she told her and hugged lissa close. Well as close as she could with a baby bump. Rose only had about four weeks left until our baby was born and I was excited. The thought of holding our baby for the first time made me want to jump around like a boy.

**Rose **

Letting Lissa go to Italy on her own was a big thing for me. Even though she promised me she would be careful I wanted to go with her. She should be going with the people she loved but I knew I wasnt on duty any more and so she could only take either me or Christian splitting apart me and dimitri either way and I knew she was doing this for our sakes. Even though I had told her not too.

Tears leaked out of my eyes as she boarded the plane and I held on to Dimitri as I waved to her. She blew me a kiss and then she was gone.

**Christian **

When Lissa went I walked home and went to bed. I didnt want to be around Rose and Dimitri being all lovey dovey about their baby. Lissa was gone now and I had no one until she go back. I swore and close my eyes as I lay in mine and Lissa's bed and was pulled into a spirit dream.

_Lissa stood in front of me smiling she was in the clothes she left in her blond hair hanging down to her shoulders. I did the only thing that made sense in that moment. I ran to her and crushed my lips against hers pulling her to me.  
_"_Christian I have only been gone a few hours" __She told me and shook my head  
_"_I dont care. I miss you" I told her and she laughed holding me close  
"I miss you too" she told me and I growled. She shouldnt have to miss me. I should be there with her. Or even better she should be at home. _

_Lissa walked with me through the dream and I soon recognised something familiar. The church back at st. Vladamirs.  
"You need a pitty party love?" I asked her and she laughed.  
"You know that isnt the only reason I like that place "she told me and blushed. I cupped her chin and smiled.  
"Oh believe me Lissa. I know" I told her and looked into her eyes.  
"I know you do but I dont know if in dreams we can..you know" she told me and blushed leaving me chuckling.  
"I can control this place too right" I smiled  
"Sure" she tells me and I laugh  
"Then come on" I told her taking her hand. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so it is 6 am here right now and I have pulled an all nighter (because I have now got a slight obsession with a new series of books) so I decided I would write an update for you. This story is now nearing its end but don't worry because I will be going back to updating bloodbound very soon which is the story of this baby's teenage life (with some very good twists …if I do say so myself) so check it out ****J**

**(To all of those who said it should be a twin birth, I would love that but I cant because this is linked to my story bloodbound. Although I am thinking about doing a separate one shot or extra chapter in this story about them having twins. Comment and Review Ye or Ne people. I need to know or it wont happen and you guys could miss out on some good fanfiction…up to you) **

**Rose **

Lissa still wasn't back and I was worried. Christian would barely be around Dimitri and I and I felt responsible. I should have just let him go. It wasn't fair on him. Add to that that I only had about three weeks left until the baby was due. I was stressed and so was Dimitri.

"He is getting more difficult by the day" Dimitri muttered as he climbed into bed that night.

"He just misses Lissa" I told him. I could relate. It was odd not having her around and it wasn't the good kind of odd either. Even if we didn't have the bond anymore I still felt like a part of me was missing without her here.

Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and both of his hands rest on my huge stomach.

"She will be okay" Dimitri reassured me.

"Maybe I should have made you and Christian go. I mean, she would have made sure you were back in time" I told him and relaxed against him welcoming his warmth.

"Rose I would not have gone. I don't want to miss a single moment right now. I mean what if the baby were to come early?" he asked me and I sighed. I had thought of that.

"Well what if she isn't home by the time the baby is born. Would you go after?" I asked him and Dimitri looked at me in shock.

"Rose I am not leaving you or this baby" he told me firmly.

"But it isn't fair on them. I feel like we are being selfish" I pouted. I hated the thought of Lissa being lonely.

"You are pregnant. We can be and this is your hormones raging. Lissa understands. You know she does" Dimitri told me and I sighed. She might but I doubt if Christian did. He probably blamed me for the whole thing.

Dimitri kissed me sweetly and pulled me close to him.

"Stop worrying Roza, I love you so does Lissa and she knows when your due date is. She will be back on time" he told me and I yawned nodding unable to  
argue anymore.

"I love you" I told him and closed my eyes hearing him say he loved me too before falling asleep.

**Christian **

The day Lissa came home couldn't come soon enough. I was missing her terribly and it only seemed to be getting worse. She visited me every night in a spirit dream but it wasn't the same as holding her when we woke up together in the morning or kissing her in real life. Afterwards it was always a little hazy and I struggle to remember everything.

Tonights dream we were at home together. I knew Lissa was controlling this one. We were in our apartment but a small baby lay in a crib not to far from our bed but the baby wasn't in the crib. He was in Lissa's arms. Baby Theo.

Theo Andrei Dragomir. Our beautiful baby boy.

"Lissa" I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Sorry. I just got to thinking about home and Rose and her baby and I thought about what it would be like you know" she smiled and I nodded wrapping an arm around her. I knew all to well how it felt.

Dimitri and Rose had become practically the same person now and as much as I knew they loved eachother since Lissa had left I had become jealous and angry. Dimitri wouldn't leave Rose which meant Lissa had been made to leave me and this didn't sit well.

"Christian, I wouldn't have let Dimitri go" she told me and I sighed. I knew she was being honest but I couldn't be angry with her. Especially in this dream when she lay there holding my beautiful baby boy. His tiny hand wrapped around her finger her blue eyes looking up at her. He had his mothers blonde hair and skin but my eyes and I found myself smiling like an idiot.

"I know that but it doesnt mean I dont miss you."I told her and smiled at her running hand over our baby boys head. He seemed so real. So life like. I had to remind myself that it was only a dream but found myself not wanting to. I wanted to stay here. In this dream land with Liss and our baby. I didnt care whether I ever saw anyone again. This was all I needed. My family.

But once again the dream had to end all too soon and I was left sleeping alone craving Lissa and now the child that filled my thoughts.

**Okay so a bit of a sad one for Christian but the next one will be a lot better and happier for him I promise you *pinky*. I am going to start writing that one right now so I can make up for all my missed time. **

**REVIEW GUYS YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I promised you a light fluffy happy chapter and I am hoping this will be. I plan to do one chapter after this and then that last little one – shot chapter about the twins providing that I get my reviews guys so if you want it you know what to do. **

**I am also going to put a list at the end of all my story followers as a thank you because I don't think I would have continued without you guys. ****J**** You make me inspired (yeah yeah yeah sappy I know….) **

**Anyways….on with the chapter HOPE YOU LIKE IT **

**Lissa **  
Packing my bags to go home was possibly the best feeling in the world. I had missed everyone far too much and I knew that I needed to go home. Rose was only a few days away from her due date now and I was looking forward to being there.

I was also missing Christian. I knew he had been coming more and more distant and I needed that to change. I needed the old Christian back and I knew just how to do it.

Boarding the plane I text Rose, Christian and Dimitri before turning it off again just letting them know that I loved them all and that I would be home soon. I knew they would be waiting for me at the airport but I knew I would still want to text them to let them know I was safe.

The plane journey itself was fine . I sat quietly sleeping throughout the trip and woke up once to use the rest room but that was it. I enjoyed the luxury and silence of a private jet being able to relax before we touched down back into my life.

Italy had been good. I had seen how much progress the Moroi and Dhampirs there had made. They had attchieved what I wanted to achieve back home and being there had given me a few more Ideas on how to do it. I only wished Rose had been there to see it all. She would have loved it.

**Christian **

Waiting for Lissa made me shake like a school boy. I had missed her so much I could not wait to see her. Queen or not she was still my Lissa and I needed her. Knowing she was so close to me made me excited. I needed her safe in my arms and at home with me.

Rose and Dimitri stood beside me waiting for her Dimitri's hands resting on Rose's stomach reminding me of the dream of mine and Lissa's son. It had been on my mind continuously making me think of her and our baby. Before I would have said I wanted kids in the far, far away future but now I could see why she wanted them. Yeah they cried and yelled and had tantrums but they were the one thing that would love you unconditionally. I mean I still loved my parents after what they did. I even still loved my aunt because she was family and she had raised me. Nothing she did could change that.

"Hey Sparky, you get first hug" Rose told me and I smiled at her.

"Like I wasn't going to" I teased winking although I felt good that she had thought of me. No matter what I had once thought of Rose and who she was I knew she was a good guardian and she was going to be a great mother. She was too dedicated and determined to be anything but that.

When I saw Lissa I smiled she walked over to me and wrapped herself around me pulling me close slamming her lips into mine. My hands fist in her hair pulling her as close to me as I could get her. Her being home made me realise how incomplete I really had been. How empty I had felt but now she was home. She was back with me.

"I've missed you so much" I told her holding onto her waist not wanting to let her go.

"I know and I have missed you too" she told me and cupped my cheek and for a moment it was like I was in a dream again. Nothing else mattered but me and lissa and for one tiny second I was afraid that I was going to wake up and find her gone but I knew she was here with me safe and at home.

Rose coughed and I glared at her as she brought us back to reality. I scowled at her but didn't say anything. As soon as Lissa was done with Rose she would be all mine and I intended in spending that time very wisely.

I let lissa go and she wrapped her arms around Rose carefully.

"Welcome back Lissa" she smiled and Lissa held onto her. I smled at them seeing how close they were smiling at them. I knew Rose had missed her but I hadn't really been around to hear how much Rose had been really missing Lissa.

Lissa smiled and kissed her cheek "It is good to be back" she told her and let her go quickly hugging Dimitri before returning to me so I could pull her close.

**Lissa **

Rose and Dimitri went home shortly after my arrival Rose satisfied that I was safe. That left Christian and I alone together happily getting to know eachother again.

"You have been away from me for too long" he told me while I lay on his chest.

"I know and I don't ever want to be again" she told me and held me close as I kissed her forhead.

"This bed was too big on my own" I admitted smiling.

"It is big with the two of us in it anyway" She told me and all of a sudden I had an idea.

"We could always have someone fill up the space" I whispered and I saw realisation dawn on her.

"You mean?" she asked me and I nodded.

"If you want" I told her hoping she would say yes.

"YES!" she smiled and kissed me pulling me close to her


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so this is it… the last chapter of this strory ****L**** Cant believe this is over now. Has taken me a while but don't worry I will continue writing stories and if there is a specific scenario you want then PM me and maybe I could come up with an idea. **

**The next chapter will be the thankyou to those who have supported my story… **

**So on with the last chapter **

**Lissa **

It was 2 am when Dimitri called us to say that Rose had gone into labour. The baby was a week late and we had all been on alert for her being rushed in.

I was ready within ten minutes and down at the courts infirmary by 2:30 waiting outside Rose's room. Dimitri stood with us waiting impatiently growling when more doctors were called into Rose's room but none would tell us anything. Even when I asked.

"Damn it!" Dimitri growled and walked to a nurse "I need to be in there with her"

"Sir, your wife and the baby are in distress. We cant let you in right now" she told him and I looked at her wide eyed.

"What does that mean?" I asked her

"We are going to try once more to get her to have the baby naturally but the likely hood is she will need a caesarean" she told us and Dimitri shook her head shaking.

We all waited patiently and Rose's screams became intolerable. I sat with Christian almost in tears while Dimitri stood leaning against the wall his face showing physical pain with each scream that emerged from the room.

"I need to be in there" he muttered to himself.

"Dimitri Rose needs you to be strong. Having a tantrum wont help" I told him and he nodded but Rose yelled out again and he squeezed his eyes shut.

**Dimitri **

Hearing Rose scream was becoming unbearable. It felt like my soul was tearing in to a billion pieces. I had promised her I would be there but now she was alone.

Finally after what seemed like forever the nurse came from in the room and looked at me motioning me into the room.

Rose lay on the bed panting a small bundle of blankets in her arms. She looked up at me and smiled tears in her eyes.

"We have a little baby girl" she told me and tears ran down my cheeks as I walked over to her looking down at the tiny baby. She was perfect.

Small strands of red hair sprouted from her head and I sat down beside Rose watching her with our baby. Little Amia Belikov.

"Do you want to hold her?" she asked me and I was for once scared. What if I hurt her.

"You will be perfect with her" she told me and I smiled at her taking the bundle from her arms.

I was captivated by the baby and I knew then I would love her forever. She was my baby girl. Mine and Rose's. That tiny blip that I never thought possible was in my arms sleeping.

***3 months later* **

I stood in Amia's nursery holding my daughter rocking her gently to sleep. She looked up at me one last time with her gorgeous amber eyes and fell asleep.

Although I still couldn't bring myself to put her down. She was so beautiful and perfect.

"You'll need to put her down sometime" Rose told me from the door and I smiled at her

"She is a little miracle" I told her and smiled

"I know she is, our little miracle" Rose told me and took her from my arms placing her in her cot.

I leant down and kissed our daughters head quickly and wrapped my arms around Rose looking at my beautiful wife and our miracle baby feeling complete. A feeling I have not ever truly known until now ….


	11. Followers and favs 3

_123hereigo456_

_Allie Dixon Langdon_

_BeautifulChAos1315_

_Gaspazha Belikova_

_Haley-Belle_

_LMAmason_

_Molly01_

_Olympic1340_

_Roseanddimtrifoever_

_Serenity84_

_UnhappyCamper_

_VA97_

_allison'2020_

_jolly6794_

_karo1802_

_lanajayneee_

_missdiggerz_

_pure1ruby_

_shadowbella987_

_tess32thomas_

_twilightobsessed40873a_

_unnz4_

_vampireacademylover103_

_xmorganx223_

this is all of my lovely story favouriters and followers everyone check these lovely peoples stories out


End file.
